A Stake to the Heart, Act Four: Trepidation
A Stake to the Heart, Act Four: Trepidation is the sixty-third and final issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic comic book series. It was written by Fabian Nicieza and illustrated by Cliff Richards, with painted pages by Brian Horton. Synopsis After her parents' divorce, Buffy's arrival in Sunnydale is made even more painful by the return of the Malignancy Demons that were accidentally set upon her by Angel. Her first steps into her new life at the Hellmouth are halted by terror, and the last Malignancy Demon might be the one to finally get Buffy – and the whole town! – to give up on life. Meanwhile, Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, and Joyce all fall under the spell of Trepidation, leaving Buffy with little help from the Scoobies.https://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/12-653/ Continuity *This story includes the false memories around Dawn Summers, before she was created in "Buffy vs. Dracula". *Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce Summers move to Sunnydale within two days before Buffy's first day of school, making this story previous to the series' debut episode "Welcome to the Hellmouth." *Upon being called "Angelus" by Whistler, the vampire soon to be known as Angel concludes he needs a new name; he presents himself as such to Buffy in "Welcome to the Hellmouth." Appearances Individuals *Allan Finch *Angel *Anthony Harris (Only voice) *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Hank Summers *Jesse McNally *Jessica Harris (Only voice) *Joyce Summers *Malignancy Demon of Trepidation *Richard Wilkins *Rupert Giles *Whistler *Willow Rosenberg *Xander Harris Species *Half-demon *Human *Spirit *Vampire Locations *Los Angeles, USA *Sunnydale, USA **1630 Revello Drive **Harris residence **Ice Cream Parlor **Rosenberg residence **Sunnydale City Hall **Sunnydale High School library Weapons and Objects *Summers' Jeep *Mr. Gordo Death Count None Behind the Scenes Trivia *The photo cover has a promotional photo shoot for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 2.Buffy Summers/Gallery#Season 2, 1997 *This story is part of the third book of the Buffy: Year One trilogy, the last stories of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic, about Buffy Summers as a Slayer before her arrival in Sunnydale. *Editor Scott Allie declared about this title: "we entered into [the final part of the Year One storyline] knowing it was going to be the end of the monthly series. The TV show was ending, we'd just done a series in a mental institution ["Slayer, Interrupted"], and we all felt we were doing the best work the monthly had seen. Our disappointment with having the book end was reflected in the extremely dark storyline.""Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Panel to Panel" *Joyce Summers, tired after organizing the new house, lays on the couch and says "I could die right here." This is a reference to her actual death on the same couch, as seen in "The Body." Collections *"A Stake to the Heart" *"Omnibus: Volume 2" *"Buffy Classic 7: A Stake to the Heart" Pop Culture References *The unnamed vampire's shadow is a homage to the movie Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992). *Xander browses a "Playbill" magazine, as a parody of Playboy. Gallery Cover Artwork BC-63-00b.jpg|Brian Horton main cover BC-63-01b.jpg|Dave Stewart photo cover References nl:A Stake to the Heart, Deel Vier Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic